Sasuke's and Naruto's First Mistake
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: Sasuke takes Naruto to see a family treasure in his mansion. When Naruto breaks a vase in Sasuke's mansion, what will they do so they don't get found out. R&R plz! Naruto Abridged FTW! PLZ read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I wish I did... but not gonna happen.

* * *

Sasuke runs through the halls of a building, his family's mansion. Naruto follows him.

"You're going to be surprised when you see this," said Sasuke.

Naruto looks at him still following. "What is it again?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped and looked to him. "Why do I always have to explain everything to you twice?" Sasuke grabbed a key out of his pocket. "It's a family treasure, locked in a special room in the building."

Naruto looks at the key. "Ummm... what is the treasure like?"

Sasuke threw the key up and grabbed it in mid-air, then puts it in his pocket. "Oh... you'll see" He smiles and runs along the floor again.

They approach the locked door as Sasuke grabs the key from his pocket again. "Time to unlock it." He puts the key in and twists it and opens the door.

Naruto looks at the treasure, his eyes glowing. "Oh wow!" Naruto jumps around. "That's so cool!"

Sasuke looks to him with a blank stare. "That's just the box that the treasure is in..."

Silence.

"Oh... then your treasure is crap... I mean really... a box?!"

Naruto's comment earned him yet another black eye. "It's just the box that HOLDS the treasure BAKA!"

Sasuke opens the box with another key he had. "It's a..." He pulls out a sword.

"...A KATANA!" Naruto's eyes glow again at the sight. "Oh wow! That's so cool!"

Sasuke smiles and unsheathes the katana. He holds it up. "So. Want to take it for a spin?"

_**Two seconds later**_

Naruto runs around swinging the katana in places. "Wow, it's fast! And pretty light for a katana."

Sasuke watches him testing the katana. "I haven't unsheathed that for a while, so you better watch where you're swinging that thing.

Naruto smiled still swinging the katana and he looks back to Sasuke. "Chill out. I'm as careful as a--"

_**SMASH!**_

Naruto looks back in front of him as he sees the katana in the wall, with vase pieces on the table above the blade.

Sasuke looks to the debris of the vase, his arms drooped, mouth dropped, eyes wide and white. "H-holy crap... M-my mother is g-gonna slaughter m-me."

Naruto looks to Sasuke and wags his finger. "Sasuke... tsk tsk... how could you?"

Sasuke didn't EVEN want to explain his fault in this to him. "Shut up, baka."

Sasuke's mother walks through the hall and looks to the two boys, but Sasuke was in front of the accident covering it. "Everything's okay here... nothing to see here!!!!" Sasuke was apparently nervous about the situation. "REALLY!!!" He started to wave his arms.

Sasuke's mother continues to walk down the hall. Sasuke sweatdropped and looked to Naruto. "I hate you." He said bluntly in a low voice.

Naruto grabs the katana and tries to sheathe it. "Well at least you mom didn't fi--" He brought the sword to the sheath with wide eyes.

Sasuke looked to him. "That didn't go into its sheath, did it?"

Naruto shook his head. "No..."

"You want me to call the hospital... don't you?"

Naruto nods. "Yes..."

Sasuke walks down the hall. "Okay."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first real attempt in a part comedy fanfic... so um... yea. It's also the one story so far that I have hopes for " Well, Review plz **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke brainstorm near the table in which the vase once was. "So, any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"No... oh hey! I got one!" Naruto shouted.

"Is it one where we take the broken pieces of the vase and hitch-hike to Canada and change our names thus persuing lives as lumberjacks. That then making my parents forget about the vase for us to come back and not be punished?" Sasuke asked.

"No!... Well I guess it could work..." Naruto replied. "... but I was gonna say just find odd jobs to get the money for the vase."

They stand up and disappear, doing odd jobs.

Naruto mows the neighbors lawn, Sasuke scrubs windows.

Naruto walks dogs, Sasuke cleans a house... in an apron.

Naruto looks to Sasuke in the apron. "You wearing that because you want to, or 'cuz you have to?!" Naruto asked from the sidewalk, earning him a whack across the head with a broom.

Naruto de-fleas Akamaru, Sasuke dusts the same house, in the same apron, now with a small bandana covering his hair. They notice they were doing this for the same person.

"Kiba!" Naruto and Sasuke shout seeing Kiba laughing on the floor. Naruto with Rasengan, Sasuke with Chidori, Kiba stops laughing, noting serious faces.

"Damn, I'm dead, aren't I?" Kiba asked. They nod.

"Can Akamaru be first?" He asked again. They shake they're heads. Kiba looks down.

_**CENSORED... Ow wow, you should see this... OH! Kiba just got his lip removed! Someone please tell me that's red marker everywhere.**_

Naruto and Sasuke leave the house. "Serves him right," Sasuke said as they go find more odd jobs.

"Wait... HE OWED US MONEY!" Naruto finally noticed.

Sasuke looks to him. "We'll rummage through his pockets later... time to find jobs that don't require us being humiliated."

"Well, at least no one will see us like that."

A camera rolls out of Kiba's house as it stops at Hinata's feet, she picks it up and looks at the pictures. "Oh wow, I got to tell everyone!"

Naruto looks to Sasuke. "So, what's next?" They walk to a house.

"We get professional help," Sasuke replied.

Naruto recognizes the house. "AH! But that's!"

Sasuke nods his head. "That's the one all right. The only one that can help us now."

Sasuke knocks on the door and hears footsteps coming to the door.

Sakura answers the door as Naruto and Sasuke tackle her to the ground. "HELP US!" They shout.

"Why do you want help?" Sakura asked.

Naruto started to explain, "You see, Sasuke went to show me his family's treasure, then I picked up the treasured katana but a few minutes later, Sasuke broke the vase and now we're trying to find odd jobs to get money for a new vase."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked to the two. "Well, you want me to help with the odd jobs?"

They nod.

"Will you repay me?"

They nod.

"How about a vaccum cleaner?"

They shake their heads.

Naruto starts his odd job and looks to Ino, the one that needed raking done, as he sits on a beach chair. "You're right, those leaves WON'T rake themselves."

Sasuke starts his odd job and starts to clean yet another house. "Just because I have bangs, doesn't mean I like cleaning!"

Neji cracks his whip. "Clean faster!" Sasuke starts to scrub the floor swifter.

Sakura starts her odd job and tries to move a rolling dumpster up a hill.

_**Two hours later**_

The dumpster went no where up the hill, in fact, it got further DOWN the hill. Sakura lies down.

"CHA!" She starts to get angry and PUNCHES the dumpster up the hill. The dumpster goes into the garage at the top of the hill and it falls apart.

Sakura runs back to the two and notices they suceeded in their tasks.

Naruto looked to the two. "I got my part by not even working!" He dances around.

Sasuke grabs theirs money and counts it. "Man, we don't even have enough to buy the PAINT on the vase."

Naruto starts to think. "I have another idea." He smiles evily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stick around for more chappies from this story... thing... I LIKE PIE!**


	3. Comical Money Plot chapter

A/N: Time to get kind of comical in this chappy :D

* * *

Sasuke looks to Naruto with a puzzling look. "What do you have in mind exactly?" Sasuke asked as he backs away from Naruto.

Naruto grabs a butcher knife and looks at Sasuke with an evil glare. "Oh nothing," he replies with an evil grin.

"!!!!" Sasuke backs up against a wall a tad frightened by Naruto. "I'm too awesome to die!!!!" Sasuke puts his hands in front of him.

Naruto looks to him confused. "What are you talking about? I was going to cut this hot cake in half so we could sell it to make money."

Sakura had white eyes and passes out onto the floor.

Sasuke relaxes against the wall and pounds the ground.

_**QUACK!**_

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked and pounded the ground.

_**QUACK!**_

Sasuke starts to pound on the ground faster and faster.

_**QUACK!**_

_**QUECK!**_

_**QUEEK!**_

_**QUEEK!**_

_**QUEEK!**_

Sasuke and Naruto just fall back on the ground and start laughing and laughing.

Sakura wakes up and sees the two laughing and asks, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sasuke answered. "just go back to sleep, by falling against the ground hard." Sasuke waited for the thing that would happen as Sakura fell against the ground hard.

_**QUACK!**_

A few moments later they went into the town square and noticed everyone was snickering as they walked past the people.

"Um... what the hell's so funny?" Sasuke asked walking along the top of the street as someone threw an apron on his head.

"Wear that Sasuke! You'll look good in it!" someone said and started to burst out laughing.

"Oh don't tell me..." Naruto said and looked around and saw Hinata, with a camera in her hand. "... Kiba took pictures of us."

Silence.

Sasuke looked around and saw everyone holding back laughs as there was a pause as he stopped. "Holy shit, dude."

Hinata ran up to the two, threw the camera, and ran the other way quickly.

Everyone now laughed.

"Shut up before I fireball all of you fools!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone still kept laughing. "Goukkakyu no Jutsu!" He shot a fireball missing them but it sure shut them up.

Naruto looked to Sasuke. "Isn't that going a little too overboard?"

"It's better than singing that you ran over the Taco Bell dog," Sasuke said with a straight face.

"How do you know that I sing that in the shower?!" Naruto asked trying to be funny.

Sasuke dropped to the ground with his legs up in the air twitching. "Why did I even comment on that."

Naruto looked to Sasuke and started to sing. "You're a barbie girl! In a barbie world!" Naruto again started to laugh.

Sasuke stood up and looked to Naruto. "There are times when I truly ask myself if you're on crack, so I ask, are you?"

Naruto nods real fast. "HAI!"

Sasuke stares at him for a moment with a pause. He slaps his forehead. "Someone shoot him... PLEASE!!!"

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and Naruto and told them her discovery. "I found out why you were laughing!" She stomps on the floor.

_**QUACK!**_

"The ground quacks!" she said.

"We know," Sasuke said.

"I'm bored," said Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto," they both said.

"So what else to do for that money?"

"I don't know..."

"Still bored."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto holds up a sliced hot cake. "We could sell my hot cakes, like I said before."

Sakura puts her hand on one of the hot cakes and picks it up and smells it. "Hmm..." She takes a bite of it.

Sasuke starts to freak out. "Sakura what are you doing!!!! Naruto baked them so don't they at all taste like his own waste!?"

Sakura finishes the hot cake. "No, they actually taste kind of good!"

Sasuke takes her word for it as he takes one too and takes a bite of it. "Hey! You're right..." He starts to scarf the hot cake. "... it's very good!"

Sakura looks to Naruto. "How many of these can you whip up by like about the end of today if we're going to sell then starting at 9:00 AM?"

Naruto stopped to think. "Well, I wake up pretty early, so I'm going to have to say about 3 dozen if you count 6:00 to 9:00."

Sasuke looks to Naruto. "Well, we seriously COULD sell these one by one for $5 each... and by the end of the week, we will have another vase!"

"How many could we get in a day?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke thought as his eyes grew wide. "$180 a day!"

Naruto thought too. "I know the cost of the vase was $30,000 or so... so with the money we have, it would take a week and a half to pull it off."

"Okay, it's getting dark, so see you tomorrow bright and early!" Naruto said getting up heading for his home and gets to baking.

_**The Next Day**_

At 9AM the three were standing behind a stand with thirty-six hot cakes in front of them... they were getting a lot of attention.

* * *

Let's see if this plot is enough to get the money the three of them need for the vase. Let me know if you guys want me to write something in the next chappy.

Review plz!


	4. THE SPAM! or, SAKURA HOTCAKE

A/n: Enjoy this next chapter, and beware the hungry townspeople.

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground time after time, getting tired of waiting for customers to buy some hotcakes. "What the hell is taking so long?" he said

Sasuke looked to Naruto. "They probably have the idea we first had," Sasuke said. "they're probably poisoned, is what we thought."

"Oh well!" Naruto shouted. "The fourth Hokage wouldn't have given up!"

The fourth hokage's voice pops into Naruto's head. "Actually, yes I would." It said.

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that!_ he thought.

Naruto jiggles around with his headband. "Time to sell hotc--"

Sasuke looks to Naruto. "You got ADD or something?"

Naruto looks to him still messing with his headband. "No. Why?"

Sasuke stops and shuts up. "Nevermind."

Sakura looks to the other two. "So, we aren't getting any customers."

Sasuke looks to Naruto and Sakura. "I've got a plan. Me and Sakura--"

"Sakura and _I_" Naruto interrupted earning him a big bruise on his head.

"Okay..." Sasuke continued. "_ME _and Sakura, are gonna go try to get the attention of some of the townsfolk." Sakura and Sasuke went to the village's square and shout.

"HOTCAKES FOR SALE! ONLY $5 EACH!!" Sasuke shouted.

The townspeople said nothing until a baby started to cry. "cough PANSY cough" a townsman shouted.

Gaara walked up to Sasuke and Sakura. "I will by some hotcakes... after I fix my eye shadow."

After hearing Gaara's statement, they rushed to buy some hotcakes. "Wow..." Sasuke said. "Apparently, the Kazekage makes a name everywhere."

Naruto sits around singing Numa Numa. "When you leave, my color fades to gray, so lttle lover stay or all my col--" He sees the stampede of people coming as he hands out a hotcake to one person as everyone destroys the table, making smoke everywhere. Naruto still has the hotcake in his hand as a kid jumps up and grabs it from him. "HEY! YOU OWE ME MONEY FOR THAT!!!" The next second the townspeople throw $180 at him. "Haha! My hotcakes are tasty! Believe it!"

Iruka pops out of nowhere and looks to him. "I'll treat you to ramen if you never say that again."

Naruto nods. "I won't make any promises!"

Naruto walks to the broken table. "OMFG!!! Oh hey! I made a new idea for Uchiha to make on a new chapter! A comment chapter on what people thought of my hotcakes!"

Sasuke walked into his mansion and layed on his bed as he heard a ring from his computer. "What the...?"

His computer said, "You got mail... on a friggen kunai!" He opens the window as he checks his mail, it was from Chouji!

"What does... Ch... C... D..." He tries to read the person's name. "Ch... ou... j... That fat guy want from me?"

It was typed terribly, apparenly, he was too busy eating Naruto's Hotcakes to care... it said "scribble scribble scribble gay scribble scribble scribble hotcakes"

Sasuke tried to read this. Later, all he said, was that he burst into a 'Wtf' stance. "WTF is this guy's problem?!"

He finally read it and got under his blankets and tried to go to sleep. In 3:00AM he woke up to, "You got mail... on a friggen kunai!" It was from Iruka... it was an invite to a chat room.

_**Chatroom time!**_

DestroyYouAll: What do you want Iruka? It's 3 AM in the !#ing morning!"

HappyPeppyShineBoy: I NEED HOTCAKES!!!!!!

DestroyYouAll: Naruto makes those... I just sell them, and if someone else bugs me about them, I'm gonna raise the friggen price!

PupillessVision: HI SASUKE!

DestroyYouAll: Ino? What are you doing up so late at night?

PupillessVision: Um... I came to ask about something...

PupillessVision has been sent an IM from HappyPeppyShineBoy!

HappyPeppyShineBoy IMs: DON'T ASK EET!!!

PupillessVision: You know what... NVM Sasuke, have fun being emo... and all its assets!

DestroyYouAll has left the room.

_**IRL**_

"That sure was disturbing." Sasuke said as he climbed back into bed as he heard, "You got mail... on a friggen kunai!"

"DON'T CARE!" He threw the pillow over his head trying to block out the noise.

He had very troubling dreams about him getting married to a hotcake... with Sakura's hair... enough to send shivers up someone's spine.

The next morning he woke up, dark circles under his eyes as he looked to his computer moniter, he has 75 Emails, all the subjects saying: "Hotcakes"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "HOLY FREAKING SHEEZ DUDE!!!"

He walked around the neighborhood with sticky notes in his hand. He walked up to Ino's house, wrote on a sticky note and put it on her forehead. It said: "SPAM!!!"

He basically did this to every person that even owned a computer!

Sasuke knew it was 9 AM and he walked to Naruto and Sakura. "Wow, people love the hotcakes."

Naruto and Sakura had frying pans on their heads as they hid behind the table. "We kinda noticed... just to let you know, okay?"

Sasuke counted down as Naruto pulled him down. "3... 2... 1..." That second the table was massacred once again by the hungry townspeople.

Sasuke just imagined how much more spam his computer would get tonight after this finished. "Oh god... my computer is gonna explode!"

They relaxed as the people left as they let out a sigh of relief. Then they noticed there were still some more hotcakes left on the plate.

"HIT THE DECK!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

**You see people, this is how breaking a valuable $500 vase can ruin your life, by getting your schools tables destroyed, and by having poor innocent emo boys get spammed 10 fold... Review plz!!**


	5. Chapter 5

They hid themselves as they got trampled by the townspeople as they got up and walked to the town square. They were hit by more incoming townspeople.

"Team seven is blasting off again!!!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shouted.

"Wobbafett!" Naruto shouted for no apparent reason, Sasuke pounding him on the head... after Sakura of course.

They landed in the worst place possible, a farm... one with horses everywhere. Naruto got up and stepped on something that was too familiar to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disgust as Sakura stuck her tongue out holding her nose.

Naruto looked up and shouted, "DUMP STEP #56!" It was at this moment he remembered the academy.

Sasuke shouted, " NO! NO! We are not having another damned character flashback!"

Naruto looked to Sasuke, "How will anyone know about the series?"

Sasuke pounded Naruto on the head again. "We saw the beginning of the series like 233 episodes ago!"

Naruto walked out of the farm and looked to the ground. "#57..."

They get back to Konoha as Sasuke looks around, everyone eating the hotcakes. "Wow, amazing how much people love the things we sell," he said. "we only need to do it for one more day, we'll have $540... then I'll treat everyone to ramen."

Naruto's eyes lit up and went home and went to bed, it being like 9 PM after he made some hotcakes for tomorrow.

Sasuke brought out his shuriken as he walked to his computer. "Please no mail... please no mail!" He saw more than 100 messages in his inbox. "DAH!!!"

Sasuke checked all the mail. By the time he finished, it was two in the morning. He went to sleep afterwards.

We now bring our story to Naruto, chatting on Ninhoo! at the same time Sasuke went to sleep.

_**On Ninhoo!**_

ILoveRamen213: So, how do you like the hotcakes I made everyone?

PupillessVision: I gotta hand it to you Naruto, you are a very talented baker.

HappyPeppyShineBoy: I'll say

MisterSpinnyEye: Ditto!

MissCherryBlossom: I'm just happy that Naruto, Sasuke, and I will be done with the massacres tomorrow. The academy tables can't take another hit for the team.

MisterSpinnyEye: No more hotcakes?

MisterSpinnyEye has turned on Voice Chat.

ILoveRamen213: Oh snap... Kakashi's gonna blow!!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi shouted into his mic.

The force was actually strong enough out of Naruto's speaker, it actually threw his chair back a bit.

MissCherryBlossom: You drama queen!

DestroyYouAll has entered the room.

ILoveRamen213: Uh oh... you woke Sasuke up, we're gonna die!!

DestroyYouAll has turned on Voice Chat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KAKASHI!" Sasuke shouted in the mic. "I WAS HAVING EMO DREAMS!"

MissCherryBlossom: Shut up before you wake my mom!

ILoveRamen213: Well, everyone that matters has spoken

RandomGuy43: What about us!

ILoveRamen213: You're not important enough

RandomGuy43: My mom thinks I'm special!

ILoveRamen213: Your mom's an idiot

RandomGuy43: At least I have a mom!

ILoveRamen: Ah... Touche

MisterSpinnyEye: If you girls would stop fighting for one effing minute... I have reason to believe that Sasuke is a girl

DestroyYouAll: I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!

_**Naruto's moniter**_

MisterSpinnyEye has invited you to a Photo Sharing. Accept or Decline.

He saw a picture of Sasuke in the apron he wore in Kiba's house.

ILoveRamen213: LMFAO!

MissCherryBlossom: ROFL

HappyPeppyShineBoy: lawl

PupillessVision: ROFLMFAO

DestroyYouAll: Asses...

DestroyYouAll: Wait, was I cosplaying... or crossdressing in my sleep again?

ILoveRamen213: I vote no. 2

HappyPeppyShineBoy: No. 2

MissCherryBlossom: ditto

ILoveRamen213: Ha! I won

DestroyYouAll: No... I did! Hey guys, who won?

MissCherryBlossom: Naruto

PupillessVision: Naruto

HappyPeppyShineBoy: Naruto

MisterSpinnyEye: Naruto

FatFoodBoy: Naruto

DestroyYouAll: Ah... who asked ya?

_**IRL**_

Everyone signed out and got ready for tomorrow's hotcakes sale.

Sasuke woke up at six in the morning a little drowsy considering he was up pretty late last night, along with everyone else in the series that the writer actually bothered to give names to... including that other random dude.

"I need just a few more hours of rest..." He said as he fell asleep again.

His alarm blared, he woke up, it was 10 AM! "DAMN I'M LATE!" He got out of bed and ran to Naruto and Sakura, those two looking down at the ground.

"Guys... I'm sorry I was late," Sasuke apologized.

"No one even bothered to come Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "By now we would be finished with the sale, now no one will buy."

"That's not my fault!" Sasuke looked to them and looked down.

"Turns out the only reason they came was because you were selling them along with us. We didn't sell a single hotcake. I'm not going to bother helping you with this again!" Naruto huffed and walked to his apartment.

"Naruto, wait! I just need one more day's worth and I'll be done. There's not long until I c--"

"Oh shut up baka!" Naruto interrupted. "I'm not helping you like I said!" He continued to walk to his apartment.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave as he knelt down and punched the ground. "Agh, now my hand is broken."

* * *

**Sasuke apparently let Naruto down for no apparent reason that is apparent apparently. Enjoy my story **


End file.
